With the rising popularity of electronic products, the memory card, accompanied with the use of the electronic products, not only has a significant promotion in storage capacity in the manufacturing technology thereof, but also has a significant improvement in the aspect of practicality, the memory card provides a better compatibility such that it is more convenient in the practical application for consumers. For example, the specifications of the standard interface of the current memory card contain the kinds of CF, SD, MS etc., a single standard interface is formed on the early card for connecting to the corresponding reader device, however, since there are a variety of specifications of the memory card on the market, in order to adapt to such a variety of specifications, a multi-function card reader so called “all in one” is developed.
Take the SD memory card for example, according to the standard protocols, the shape of the connecting finger of the SD connect port is completely different from the shape of the connecting finger of the USB interface port, if it needs to be compatible with different connection port, such as the SD interface and the USB interface, the multi-function card reader is needed.